1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a short message service (SMS) of a digital mobile station, and method therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional digital mobile phone provides the user with an SMS function through which short character messages may be exchanged in addition to ordinary voice communications. The SMS function is achieved by modifying the digital mobile communications system, and providing the digital mobile station with a device for editing, inputting and sending the short message. However, the conventional SMS function only provides one-way transmission of the short message, therefore, the sender and receiver cannot exchange short messages with each other in real time as in two-way voice communications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for controlling the SMS function of a digital mobile station which enables both the sender and receiver to exchange short messages with each other in real time.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for controlling the SMS of a digital mobile station comprises a display with a message screen capable of dividing the message screen into at least two display regions, a distinction message detector for detecting a predefined distinction message contained in a received message, and a control unit for causing the received message to be displayed on, a selected one of the at least two display regions if the distinction message is detected.
The present invention will now be described more specifically, by way of example, with reference to the attached drawings.